Not Me
by MuchFanfic
Summary: Gabriella Enya was a normal girl. That is, until she woke up as a summer spirit. Now she travels the world creating summer. But when this hot-headed girl is chosen to be a guardian, she denies. Why? Rated: T for future chapters. No idea where I'm going with this story. Read and find out
1. Gabriella

Gabriella Enya was, what you could call, an average girl. She was nothing special. An average 16 year old girl, with brown eyes, and brown hair, who woke up every day, ate, went to school, came home, did her chores and homework, and went to bed to repeat it all the next day. But one day, she woke up and felt like something was wrong. She moved to her mirror to check her appearance, and was startled by what looked back at her. Her typically straight brown hair was now long, wavy, and red. Her eyes had gone from there usual colour to a sky blue. She pulled back her curtains and saw it was still night. She saw the full moon above her head seemingly staring at her. That is, had the moon had eyes. Deciding this was probably a dream she went back to sleep. When she awoke a few hours later, she saw her appearance was the same. She went down stairs, to ask her mother about it.

"Mother! Mother! Somethings wrong!" She shouted as she walked down the hall. Her mother stood in the kitchen making breakfast for them to eat.

"Mother, last night I awoke and my appearance seems to have changed and-" She stopped when she realized her mum wasn't paying attention. "Mum? Why aren't you listen-" She stepped back as her mother walked straight through her. Startled she turned to face her mother again and was about to continue when her little sister ran straight through her and sat at the table, waiting to be served breakfast. Gabriella shook her head and ran out the door, running to her friends house. She knocked on the door and waited. Shortly, her friend Maria opened the door, look around, then closed it, as if Gabriella wasn't there.

"Why can't anyone see me?" That was a question that would haunt her for years.

* * *

She was going to kill him. Honestly, going to kill him. Gabriella was making her rounds, making sure the Northern Hemisphere was warm enough when she decided to stop at a small town named Burgess in Pennsylvania. Where it was snowing. In the middle of July. Did you hear that. It was SNOWING. IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! She didn't care if Jack was a guardian or not, she was going to find out exactly how much fire it took to melt the little cold-sore. Carefully melting all the snow, being sure not to hurt any children or flood the town with the sudden water, she finished the last of her work for the day. She walked through the streets, making sure she melted everything, when she heard a commotion in an alley up ahead. One that was too loud to just be cats. She headed towards the noise. As she grew close she felt the temperature drop a few degrees, meaning only one thing: Jack. She rounded the corner and saw him, leaning against the wall.

"Jack! How dare you make it snow in the middle of _my_ season!" She scolded, walking up to him.

"Relax, it was just a bit of fun." He said.

"People will notice. You. Daft. Icicle!" She said attempting to burn him with some fire. "It's. Not. Supposed. To. Snow. In. Summer!" She continued blasting fire between each word. Meanwhile, Jack just laughed as he continued to freeze her fire. Gabriella felt a small pain in her chest, and she knew the sun had gone down and it was officially night. She knew this would make her weaker, but was determined not to let it show. As she stopped to take her breath, Jack signaled something behind her. She felt herself being picked up by the back of her dress and placed in a sack.

"JACK FROST LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, trying, and failing, to burn through the bag. She next felt her world turn upside down, quite literally, as she was thrown through the portal.

* * *

**Yay! My first fanfic! Hopefully the other chapters won't be as short as this one, but, 'till next chap, my fluffies.**


	2. No

_'Ouch' _Gabriella winced as she hit the ground. She climbed out of the bag, and resumed sending fire towards Jack.

"You. Insolent. Little. Bas-"

"I take it sheila didn't enjoy the trip." She was interrupted by someone behind her. She spun around.

"Bunny! Hi!" She grinned sheepishly. "And the rest of the guardians" she trailed off, as she saw them staring at her.

"Well then." North cleared his throat. "You know Jack, clearly. This is Tooth," He gestured towards her. "Sandman, Bunny, and myself, North."

"Great, well, if you could just tell me why I'm here, so I can leave." Gabriella rushed them.

"Of course. Well, you are going to become guardian!" North nearly shouted.

"Me? A guardian? Look, Its great what you guys do and all, protecting the childre-"

"Here we go again" Bunnymund mumbled.

"But" Gabriella pressed on, "I'm no guardian. Trust me."

"Give us one good reason why 'You're no guardian'" Jack challenged. Gabriella thought for a moment before responding.

"I'll get sick." She stated. "As someone who controls heat, I can't be in the cold too long and frosty here wouldn't help that." She paused. "Now if that's all, I'll be leaving." She disappeared in a flash of flame, not wanting to continue the conversation.

* * *

Gabriella appeared in a small city in Singapore, where the temperature was exceedingly high for this early in the season. She warmed up a bit before sitting at a park. The children where still in school so she should be alone for a while. Should. Behind her, something dark and shadowy was slowly coming out of it's hiding. A black smoke settled around the park, making it hard to see anything. Coughing, Gabriella stood, and found she could not 'zap' away, nor use _any_ of her powers. She tried running but had no idea where she was heading and kept tripping on objects. What little vision she had was being spotty and she started having difficulty breathing. Then, darkness.

* * *

When Gabriella woke, the first thing she noticed were the chains on her hand. Then, the fact she was in a cell. She looked around trying to take in her were two ways out of the room. One in front of her cell, and the other to the left. However, before she could form a plan, a figure came out of the shadows.

"Look who's awake." The man snarked. "Don't worry, you'll get to see your friends soon," Gabriella was confused. '_What friends does he mean? Aside from the visit to the guardians I haven't really spoken to anyone since- _the guardians_.' _she thought. _'He's talking about the guardians.' _Worried, she tried to 'teleport' again, tried everything within her power actually. However, her powers didn't work. She didn't know what was happening, but it felt like there was some kind of restrict on her powers. All her attempts did, however manage to wear her out. Her last thought before unconsciousness was '_guardians.'_

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter. I don't know. I, just sorta... Here it is anyway. Don't forget to F.F.R. (Follow, Fave, and Review, for those who don't know)**

**~MuchFanfic**


End file.
